Secrets Untold
by littledaydreamer07
Summary: After the gang's entered in a new tournament, they meet a mysterious stranger, who's amazingly strong even though they can't sense any energy and who somehow knows Yukina. Will eventually be a romance, HieixOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I do, however, own my characters and plot.**

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

No One's POV

"Now listen boys, there's another tournament coming up and I want to make sure you are prepared for it. It's a lot different from the Dark Tournament and a lot of very strong A, if not S-class demons will be entering," says Koenma to the four boys lounging around his office.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it binky breath; just tell us what we have to do. We'll win it for you and then could we get one lousy vacation from this gig?!!" This comes from the leader of the gang, Yuseke.

Koenma sighs before continuing, "Just listen for one moment, Yuseke. This tournament involves a lot more; there are trials you have to pass first before you're even allowed to compete. An agility, strength, stamina and power ability exams have to be passed first by all of you before you can entire the team and individual competitions. Now, this tournament starts in about three months, so I suggest you start training now. If you have anymore questions, talk to Botan, now leave I have heaps of paperwork to get through."

With some shrugs and muttering the gang leaves the room and enters a portal already waiting for them. They step out into their house's living room and they take their usual seats. Hiei lounging on the windowsill, Kurama on the sofa opening a book and Yuseke and Kuwabara sitting on the floor.

"So what do you think about this tournament, Kurama?" asks Yuseke out of the blue.

"It seems odd. I have never heard of a tournament where exams had to be passed first. I'm assuming they just want the best demons to get in for the actual competition that way the fights are better."

"I guess you're right. Just wish we could know more about it."

"Well, why don't you, uh, call Botan? That's what Koenma said to do." Chimes in Kuwabara

Yuseke gives Kuwabara a menacing glare before opening up his communicator and saying hello to Botan. He snaps it shut after about a minute of conversation and Botan appears almost instantly.

"So you wanna know more about the tournament, huh? Well, from what I know, it's only held once every couple hundred years by some really strong family clan that's been around for thousands and thousands of years, by strong I mean like A-class or higher. They do it to find the best demons or humans in the Makai and Ningenkai and name the champions and they get whatever they want as their prize plus a large sum of money." She states a matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't sound too bad, should be a walk through the park." Yuseke directs towards the gang. Kuwabara laughs along with Yuseke, Kurama just shakes his head and Hiei 'hn's' as usual.

"Ummm, I'm assuming that Koenma didn't tell you about the part where the champions of the tournament end up missing within a few months after the tournament and then never appear again?"

"WHAT?!" shouts Kuwabara and Yuseke, while Kurama looks at Botan intrigued and even Hiei looks slightly interested but hides it and glares back out the window.

"Well, yes. After every tournament that we've recorded the all the champions turn up missing and are never seen again. That's why Koenma's sending you, to find out what's happening to them."

"That would've been nice to know when we agreed to sign-up for this!"

"Sorry! Remember don't kill the messenger!!" She squeals as Yuseke starts turn red out of anger.

"That stupid baby! Why couldn't he just tell us himself?! I'm tired of always putting my life on the line for that little brat!"

"Botan, didn't you also say that humans would be entering as well?" asks Kurama to diffuse the situation. He's put his book down by now and is paying close attention to what Botan is saying.

"Why, yes. Afterall, some humans do know about the Makai because of previous associations with demons or Spirit World, though none have ever won. They're allowed to enter but they have to pass the different exams as well before being allowed to fight." She says while blushing from all of Kurama's attention.

"Alright, just tell us more about these exams, so we can make sure moron over here makes it through." Yuseke flicks a finger towards Kuwabara who shouts back and the two start fighting until Kurama pulls them apart.

"Getting injured right before a tournament won't do either of you good; let's hear what Botan has to say about these exams, so we know what to practice for." Yuseke and Kuwabara nod and go back to their sitting positions on the floor.

"Okay, so there are four exams. The first is agility, you basically have to run a certain distance and get a time under or at their requirement time. Strength is the next one and I believe you have to punch or kick this thing that registers how much force you put into it, there's two different requirements for that one, one for humans and one for demons. Uhh, let's see, oh the next is stamina! It's basically just one huge obstacle course that will require you to do a lot of different things to get through it. And the last one is the power ability, where you just have to show off some of your moves and techniques. I'm not quite sure how you pass that one; it is the last one so I guess as long as you pass the other three you should be okay. Now, to make it to the competition, you do have to pass three out of four exams."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad. We should be able to do that no problem." Yuseke said grinning, "Well, it should be easier for everybody except Kuwabara!"

"Hey Urameshi! I'm just as strong as you are, and I've got my spirit sword. I just have to pass the speed or stamina one too!"

"Okay, so anyways," Botan says while rubbing the back of her head, "there are two different kinds of competition. The one that's right after the exams is the individual fighting. It's one-on-one and the champion gets a prize of whatever they wish and some money. Then the team fighting takes place, you have to have five people so Koenma suggested you find someone from the individual competition. Hiei and Kurama know quite a few people and any strong demons should turn up there, so you should be able to find someone. If not, Koenma should be able to find someone for you."

"I wish he would've told us all this earlier, when we were in his office."

"Well it's just that he's got a lot on his mind and a toooonnn of paperwork to do! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to do!" With that Botan disappeared and left the boys to their thoughts.

Kurama was the first to speak up, "Well, I suppose we should begin training immediately. We only have three months before the tournament."

The others nod their heads in agreement and go outside to the training area.

***Fast-forward about three months***

The boys were slowly walking down a dirt path in front of the hotels, bars and restaurants that were located on the island where the tournament was being held. It was quite beautiful; there was a forest that covered most of the island with mountains off in the distance, and a white sand beach on the ocean front.

"Why are all these damn things on islands?" Yuseke mutters, reminiscing about the boat ride to the Dark Tournament.

Before any can reply, they see some figures waving at them in the distance. Immediately recognizing them, the boys picked up their pace and met the girls halfway. They were greeted by hugs from the all the girls. Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru and Botan were all smiling and laughing.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"Well, we are allowed to watch Yuseke and this place has much better security and protection for its audience than the Dark Tournament. They have special barriers placed in front of the stands, so no stray attacks can hit the audience, and if you harm any non-competitor outside the arena, you're automatically disqualified and sent home." Botan smiled, she had known this along and had been looking forward to hanging out with all the girls again.

"Besides it'll be fun, there's a beach and plenty of hot springs around. We'll have plenty to do. You won't have to worry about us!" Keiko piped in, smiling sweetly at Yuseke.

The boys relented and began walking with the girls towards the hotel so they could check in. On their way, a portal opened in front of them and a figure all in black walked out. They were covered head to toe in a thick, soft black material. They had a hood that came over their face and wrapped around in front of their mouth and nose, with a black mesh screen in front of their eyes. From underneath the hood, they saw a silver cord run down and connect to a small mp3 player in the stranger's hand. The portal closed behind the figure and disappeared. The stranger looked around until its gaze settled on the gang. It looked them up and down, sizing them up before turning and shaking their head. The figure stalked off into the direction of the hotel, ignoring the gang and leaving them in the dust.

"Well, that was weird." Kuwabara said being the first one to speak. The others nodded their heads in agreement before resuming their walk towards the hotel. Yukina remained quiet for the rest of the walk, while the others around laughed and talked, minus Hiei of course, and was wondering why that figure in black seemed so familiar.

* * *

**And that my friends is where I leave you! I promise that next time you'll get to find out what your character looks like and some of their abilities please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I do, however, own my characters and plot. **

You'll find out more about yourself in this one, hope you enjoy! By the way, your name is Moira; it's Irish but sounds so mysterious!

"talking", -thinking-, _/telepathic/_

_

* * *

_** Moira's POV**

I stepped out of the portal onto a worn dirt path, wondering what to do next. I scanned the surroundings thoroughly before resting my eyes on a group of people standing on my right. I was absently fiddling with my mp3 while I sized them up. -Hmmm, two demons. The red-head I recognize as Kurama, he's got Yoko inside him, and the spiky black haired one must be the Forbidden Child Hiei Jaganshi, which means that tall one with greasy hair must be Urameshi Yusuke and the beady-eyed orange haired that idiot human Kuwabara. Who else is with them? - I glanced over at the females standing with them, immediately recognizing the smaller blue-haired one. –Yukina?! What is she doing here? Gah! I can't let her know, it's me. - I continued looking them over to make it seem like I didn't care then shook my head and walked away.

I turned and walked quickly towards the hotel, hoping furiously that Yukina didn't realize it was me. The lobby was filled with demons of every shape and size when I walked in. I got a few looks of course since I was completely masked, but they didn't pay much attention. I checked in with the receptionist, a small bat demon who was very excited about all the male demons around. I rolled my eyes and took my room key from her hand probably a little to forcefully as she cried out in pain. I ignored her and shoved my way past some rather ugly demons that were playing a card game. I decided against taking the stairs since I was on the top floor and rode in the elevator with two element demons who got off on the tenth floor. After that it was a lonely ride to the 25th floor where I stepped out onto a deep red carpeted hallway. My room was Y13, the last one at the end of the hall. I opened the door and stepped into a small kitchenette with a little two person table. Stainless steel appliances adorned the small kitchen and the tile was a deep green. Then there was a living area with two bay windows on either side of a large television screen. There was a large cream colored couch with a matching recliner and love seat scattered about the room. There were two doors; one I assumed was for the bathroom and the other the bedroom. I hopped over the couch and sat gracefully down on the seat and flipped on the TV, hoping to find something distracting.

***Back with the Gang***

They had finally checked in and were now riding up in the elevator with the girls, so it was rather crowded. Hiei was glaring at Kuwabara as he professed his love to Yukina for the umpteenth time since they met the girls. Kurama placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder as Hiei growled when Kuwabara kissed Yukina on the cheek. The door finally opened on the 25th floor and the gang spilled out onto the floor. They had rooms right across from one another, the boys in Y1 and the girls in room Y2. They parted ways to unpack and agreed to meet in a half hour for dinner in the hotel restaurant.

As the boys each claimed a room, they heard a distinct beeping. Sighing Yusuke opened up the communicator to see Koenma.

"What is it now, binky breath?"

"I really would prefer that you didn't call me that. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you had arrived safely with no mishaps."

"Yeah we did. The girls are here too, we're getting ready to go dinner, baby prince. So we'll chat later." And with that Yusuke snapped the communicator shut and threw himself down on the couch.

"Wonder what's got him so worked up. He's worrying over nothing; I haven't sensed anyone that strong yet."

"That's because most stronger demons know how to mask their energy, you idiot." Hiei stated before turning back to look out the bay windows.

Yusuke shrugged before getting up again and heading towards the door. He could hear the girls already waiting outside because they were laughing. They had just shut and locked the door when another door at the end of the hallway opened. The same black-covered figure from before stepped out and shut the door behind them without bothering to lock it. The figure looked up and stopped as it noticed the gang standing at the other end of the hall. It muttered something unintelligible before striding forward towards the gang. They hadn't even made it to the gang when Yukina stepped out in front.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" she asked, polite as could be.

The figure just looked at her; at least they thought he was looking because they couldn't see anything behind his mask. The stranger stepped around Yukina, completely ignoring her and walked straight into the waiting elevator, closing the doors in the gangs' faces.

"Well that was rude." Keiko spouted, her hands on her hips looking irritated, "He completely ignored you and didn't even share the elevator."

Yukina just sighed as they waited for the elevator to come back up. –Perhaps it is not who I think it is. I don't believe they would have reacted to me that way. Yukina looked sad and withdrawn as the gang rode the elevator back down for dinner. The restaurant was crowded full with demons of every shape and size. They managed to get seated after waiting for thirty minutes and Yusuke threatening the waiter multiple times. They sat in a corner booth with Yukina and Keiko in the back with Yusuke and Kuwabara on either side, Shizuru next to Kuwabara with Botan beside her. Next to Yusuke sat Kurama and Hiei next to him. They had an easy view of the entire restaurant and Hiei was constantly on alert in case any demon wanted to start trouble. It was when he finally stopped glaring at a particularly ugly blue-skinned demon with green eyes and red claws when he noticed the black figure at the bar.

"Hn. There is that demon whom we seem to keep running into."

Yusuke immediately began looking around and saw where the figure sat. He was seated upon a mahogany bar stool and gulping down shots in a quick fashion. The rest of the gang was looking over, curious about the demon, when the hooded face turned towards them. They felt an angry gaze upon them and quickly looked away. Luckily, dinner came just then and the settled into eat, as Keiko and Shizuru yelled at Yusuke's and Kuwabara's manners.

***Moira's POV***

After staring at the television blankly for a bit, I decided it was time to go mingle downstairs to see if I had any semi-decent competition. I didn't bother locking the door behind and was surprised to see the Spirit Detectives, those girls and…Yukina, standing at the opposite end. I froze for a second, unsure if I should proceed or turn back and wait until they were gone. -Damn. No matter what I can't get away from her. - I recomposed myself and proceeded forward, when Yukina stepped in front.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" I almost crumbled there, that sweet innocent voice hadn't changed a bit since I had last seen her, but I could not afford to endanger her. I ignored and sidestepped around her, careful to not even come close to touching her. The elevator was open, waiting. I shut the door in their faces. –That…was close. I can't let her know its me.- I pondered what to do as the elevator lowered down to the first floor. A drink sounded nice, in fact lots of drinks sounded nice. I strode in with arrogance, to try to gather attention so I could size up opponents. –Tch, none of these demons are even worth my time. Look's like the Spirit Detectives will be my only competition.- There was one empty seat left at the bar and I gratefully took it becoming squashed between two, very large demons who were already drunk and very annoying. Trying to ignore them I ordered a drink, the bartender looked at me, unsure if I was serious until I growled. I then had my shot in ten seconds flat. Never doubt what a little bit of intimidation will do.

I scanned the bar area and found no one of interest, the restaurant proved the same until I spied them being seated in a corner booth with a great view of me. Ignoring them for the most part, I happily guzzled down plenty of booze, yearning to drown my worries. It wasn't too long before I felt a gaze upon my back, I knew it was Hiei. His aura was far too distinct to not recognize. I turned to glare, hoping it would scare them off. To my luck, their dinner came at just the right moment. –Having them around is going to make things far more difficult. Hopefully, I won't have to fight them, not that they would be any competition.- I smirked beneath my mask, no demon here was any competition. I swallowed one last drink then tossed the barkeep his money and a nice tip, then disappeared back up to my room.

I opened the window in the bedroom to let in the cool sea breeze, it felt lovely. I threw my disguise on the floor and headed to the bathroom for a shower. The cold water helped shake off any tipsiness I had and then I warmed up the water to relax. I stood in my towel and wiped the steam off the mirror. The face I saw was different from what Yukina would remember. I didn't smile anymore, my lips were set in a tight line, and my eyes no longer glowed, but were cold and icy. My hair hung limply, I looked tired. Running for your life would do that to you. I dried my hair and let it flow down to my shoulders before putting on some shorts and tank. I was getting sleepy; I knew I would have to sleep off this hangover before the first exam tomorrow at noon. I gratefully crawled into bed and passed out.

***The Next Day, Exam One: Agility***

(Still Moira's point of view)

I awoke to the first rays of the sun hitting my face and rolled over trying to ignore them. It didn't work. –I shouldn't have drunk so much. Stupid headache.- I heaved myself out of bed and stumbled to the fridge for some food and water. With toast in hand I settled myself on the couch waiting for the screen to pop on to announce today's events. I didn't wait long. An old, wrinkled demon appeared on the screen and announced that today's exam would be agility. He then said that momentarily we should all be receiving a note that would state what time we would each have to go for the exam, what group we were in and where the exam would be located. Sighing, I leaned back on the couch, hoping to the gods that I wasn't in the same group as the detectives.

A moment later, a small envelope was shoved beneath my door. I ripped it open and relaxed when I saw I didn't have to be ready until three that afternoon, which gave me plenty of time to get back to health. After another short shower, redressing in my head-to-toe disguise and a larger breakfast in the restaurant, I decided to do some exploring.

"And with any luck, I won't run into the detectives 'til the competition." I muttered to myself.

My luck did not hold out. I entered a large clearing a quarter to three where the exam would be held, and there they were. Yusuke and Kuwabara were wrestling on the ground which I suppose happened quite often, since Kurama and Hiei did nothing to stop it. I presently ignored them, hoping my presence went unnoticed. That hope was folly as well. The idiot human, Kuwabara, was at my side tapping me on the shoulder almost instantly.

"Hey buddy. You've been real rude to my girl, Yukina. Whatcha got against her, huh?" He went on after that, spouting about his love and being her protector, but I chose to ignore him and walk away. He continued shouting at me, but Kurama pulled him back and shut him, which was good for him, because his irritating voice was starting to grate on others' ears besides mine. Many demons were looking at them menacingly. I chuckled, he was very lucky that he had strong friends around to help him; otherwise he probably would've been dead.

The referee came then and explained the rules. It was easy enough, run a certain distance under the time limit and you pass. –This will be too easy, even Jaganshi isn't as fast as me.- I smirked as I toed the start line and was faster than sound after the whistle. I crossed the line with about half a second or so after covering a distance of about half mile. –Pretty good, could've gone a bit faster, but I don't wanna scare anybody off.- Hiei had crossed just after myself and was giving me one of his signature glares. Most would have trembled at the Forbidden Child's stare, I merely laughed and strode back off towards the hotel without bothering to see results.

***Gang's POV***

-That masked demon just beat me. No one is faster than me, no one. He must be very strong. Looks like I might have some competition after all.- Hiei leaned against the wall waiting for his teammates to finish, Kurama was already striding towards him, with Yusuke just crossing the finish line and Kuwabara shortly after him.

"Hiei. That other demon beat you." was Kurama's simple statement.

"I know."

"Haha, shorty got beat by some demon. Hahaha." spouted Kuwabara when he finally made it over.

"Shut up, you idiot. It just means we've actually got some competition. He's good, whoever he is, but I plan to beat him."

"We should also keep an eye on him just in case."

The others nodded in agreement; there was something strange about this demon. Something, they didn't trust.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I do, however, own my characters and plot.**

"talking", -thinking-, _/telepathic/_

***The Next Day, Exam Two: Strength, Exam Three: Stamina***

(Gang's POV)

The second exam was being held in the exact same clearing at the exact same time. The figure in black was still there, mysterious and distant as usual. This time they had to hit some sort of punching bag that could measure their strength. It was similar to the one that Genkai had used in her competition to pick out her apprentice.

It was simple enough. The boys did well and scored the highest, right after the masked figure in black, much to their frustration.

"Argghhh, I don't get it. How does that little guy keep beating us?!"

"I'm not sure. It is obvious now that he must be hiding his energy, so that we can't sense him." Kuwabara still fumed after Kurama's statement, muttering about how someone so small could be so strong.

"Well at least there's somebody shorter than you Hiei, now I can't call you a shrimp." He laughed hysterically, only to be cut short by Yusuke punching him in the face.

"We don't have time for this. They're getting ready to announce the rules for the third test. So shut up, so we can listen!"

The crowd was silent and had been thinned out quite a bit, many had not passed the first two tests so were sent home empty-handed. The boys stayed clustered together on the left side of the field, near the podium where a small lizard-like demon with green scales and tail, with yellow eyes and a white mohawk was making the announcements.

"The third test will be taking place shortly. We have to finish setting up the course and then we will announce the rules."

"Awww, jeez! Are these guys ever gonna be done? I wanna get on with this thing!!"

"Shut up Kuwabara, you're obnoxious voice is embarrassing us." Yusuke was correct; many demons were glaring and growling at Kuwabara in a very menacing way.

Yusuke glared at them and they quickly turned away, fearing the wrath of the Spirit Detective. He then glanced around before resting his eyes on the figure dressed all in black. He was leaning against the wall nonchalantly and alone. –Somethin' just isn't right about that guy. He's passed these tests with ease, but I still don't sense any energy from him. Just who is this guy?-

"Uh, Yusuke? You might want to stop glaring; he's noticed you and doesn't seem pleased."

"I don't know how you can tell how he's feeling, Kurama. He's got that mask thing covering his face; you can't even see his ugly face."

"Trust me, I can tell."

Glancing back after turning away, Yusuke saw that the figure still appeared to be staring straight at him before physically turning his entire body away and moving farther into the demon crowd. The announcer piped back up with his high pitched, raspy voice before any further discussion about the stranger could be held.

"Now, the third test is about stamina. We have set up a five-mile long course in which you will face many different obstacles that you must pass to get through. You each will be given a necklace that will allow us to track your whereabouts and if you decide during the course that you cannot do it or are gravely injured, you shall touch the necklace with your right hand and it will tell us that you have given up and need to be rescued."

A series of nods and grunts showed the contestants agreements and several different demons were weeding their way through the crowd to pass out the necklaces.

"There is also a time limit of twelve hours, if anyone is still in the course after that time, they will have failed the test and be retrieved. That is all." There was a lengthy pause as the final necklaces were handed out and demons were struggling to put them on or tying them on in some cases, before the announcer spoke again. "The twelve-hour time period begins in….FIVE---FOUR---THREE---TWO---ONE!!!"

A mound of demons surged forward and rushed into the start of the course located at the fringe of the forest. The boys stood back and waited to see what would happen, as did several others, including the masked stranger. No cries of dismay or pain were heard, so the gang moved forward cautiously. They didn't notice that the cloaked figure had disappeared quickly into the forest seconds before they got there.

***Moira's POV***

-The announcer took long enough. This thing is ridiculously easy. It was a good thing I read the rule book and looked over courses from previous tournaments.- I outwardly smirked at my cunning, it could be conceived as cheating by other contestants, but the rules had never stated that one couldn't look over previous tournaments, and I had used that to its fullest ability. I picked my way through a rather disgusting swamp and chuckled silently as I heard stupider demons behind me falling into the murky water.

The trek was quick, easy; I made it through in less than 30 minutes, with much exclamation and surprise from the judges at the other end. Smirking underneath my mask, I strode up to their table to tell them my information.

"Moira, number 3275."

"Excellent. You have passed three out of four tests which is all that is required. It is not necessary for you to attend the fourth exam tomorrow. You are free to participate if you like or you can remain outside the testing arena. The choice is yours, after the fourth test tomorrow, the individual competition will proceed, do you wish to register for this?"

All this came from a short, plump demon with fading blue skin and green curly hair with black glasses perched precariously on his long thin demon nose. He was typing rapidly on a small laptop, sighing indignantly about all this work.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact I will be entering that competition."

"Alright, you will be informed when you are competing and with whom. Will you also be competing in the team competition?"

"That hasn't been decided as of yet."

"Alright, you will have to inform us by the end of the individual tournament."

"That won't be an issue; I just need some strong teammates. I'll let you know."

And with that I stalked off towards the hotel to get my weapons. I needed to practice before I got out of shape, even though none of these low-ranks were worth my time. The front door to the hotel swung open noiselessly. The lobby was virtually empty, a few females dressed up as maids were scurrying around cleaning up after last night's rowdy escapades. Most demons who had had their exams earlier had either gone back to bed or were roaming around the island somewhere. I was choosing to avoid all of them at any cost.

-Damn ingrates. They're too weak and they're all so annoying.- I was thinking to myself as I rode the elevator all the way up. Since it was early afternoon, I was expecting everyone to be gone, but alas, I was wrong. The elevator doors slid open to reveal Yukina staring up at me with those bright red eyes. I froze in shock as she peered up at me expectantly, I barely even registered the fact that those other girls, her friends I assumed, where standing behind her. The human with the short brown hair, seemed to be getting impatient as Yukina and I had a staring contest. –If there are gods out there, please don't let her know it's me, please! She can't know, she can't find out.- I made an attempt to regain my composure and shook myself visibly. The girls' eyes were wide as they stared at my doings. I straightened out and then sidestepped around what had been my closest and most dear friend. I shouldered my way through the gaggle of females and advanced down the small hallway to my room, slamming the door in behind. I crumpled on the other side, leaning against the door for support and sliding to the floor, breathing hard. –God, what have I gotten myself into.-

***Yukina's POV***

It was the masked figure who appeared when the doors slid open, we were headed to the beach while the boys were at their exams for the day. I stared up at the demon; I knew that I recognized him. The stranger stared back down at me, shocked and startled. He looked scared of me, though I didn't know why. We held our gaze that way for what seemed like eternity, before the demon shook himself and regained composure. He stepped around me and shoved through my friends without a glance back, I watched him leave. He was familiar, no, she was familiar. I could not quite tell for sure if I was correct or not in my assumption just yet, but I was beginning to feel that I was. –What has brought her here? Why won't she speak to me?- I broke out of my thoughts abruptly to the girls gently leading me into the elevator. They had already forgotten about the stranger and were excitedly talking about the beach. I listened to be polite, but could not rid myself of the hope that it was Moira underneath that mask.

***Back to the Boys***

Hiei and Kurama had emerged from the course after wading through countless swamps, fighting demon insects and struggling through a pitch-black cave. It had only taken them about five hours or so and were now waiting expectantly at the end of the course for Yusuke and Kuwabara. They had gotten separated in a rather deep and dark swamp.

"I wonder what could be taking them so long? It is unlike Yusuke to have taken so much time."

"Hn. Those two idiots couldn't find their way out of a paper bag."

"Hiei, you should not be so harsh on them. They have saved the human and demon worlds on more than one occasion."

"Only with our help, fox."

"Hey guys, I lost you in there. Hey, where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke had stridden up covered in mud and sticks; he'd been in there for ten hours straight.

"We thought he was with, you Yusuke."

"You mean Kuwabara is in there by himself!! Great, just great. Now he'll never make it out."

"We'll just have to wait and see Yusuke; he does have another two hours to make it out."

And so they waited. Hiei lounging up in a tree, Kurama leaning against it and Yusuke sprawled out on the grass staring up at the sky. Two hours went by slowly and still no sign of Kuwabara. From behind the judges' table a loud pinging sound erupted, sounding the end of the exam, with Kuwabara nowhere in sight. Yusuke was frustrated, Hiei was blank and Kurama looked slightly worried. A floating platform hovered over the course, somehow picking up the remaining contestants; Kuwabara was one of the last ones picked up. He had been stuck in the middle of a swamp, unable to move his legs which were covered in thick, slimy goo. He looked extremely angry, but immediately became embarrassed upon seeing his team waiting for him. Yusuke was tapping his foot and Hiei just smirked at the foolish human.

"God Kuwabara!! How could you fail that exam?!?! Now you have to take that stupid power-show test thing and we have no idea how to pass that!" Yusuke whacked him on the head and grumbled as he headed towards the hotel. Kurama and Hiei were close behind, leaving Kuwabara alone on the ground with a shiner already forming on his eye.

"Urameshi!!! Wait up!!" He scrambled to his feet and ran off after them.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful, besides Yusuke constantly berating Kuwabara about failing the third exam. The girls had chattered away about the beach and their day, while Yukina sat quiet next to Kuwabara, not speaking and only replying when required. Her change in behavior was barely noticed, she usually sat quietly anyway. Hiei registered that she was quite unlike herself and paid close attention to her all evening. When the girls finally left for the night and the boys had gone to their rooms, Hiei used his Jagan eye to see into Yukina's mind to decipher what was troubling his little sister.

***In Yukina's Mind, from Hiei's POV***

He saw her standing in a green meadow dotted with flowers. A strong wind gusted across the little haven blowing Yukina's blue kimono. She stood beneath the tree with a girl. She was a bit shorter than he and he had grown a few inches. She had chin-length white hair, shocking ice blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore a pair of black shoes, black capri pants with a matching black three-quarter length shirt that wrapped around her waist and ended just above her belly button. Her face looked sad as she spoke to Yukina, her face etched with pain. She was saying good-bye he realized. Yukina was doing her best not to cry as she watched the girl turn away and walk off into darkness.

***Back to Hiei***

He pulled out of Yukina's mind, feeling guilty about entering her dreams. He wondered who the girl was and why it had gotten Yukina so upset now. He decided to put it to rest until the next day. He then went to his own room and fell asleep on his windowsill.

***The Next Day (Day Four), Exam Four: Power Abilities***

The boys were woken up early when a loud knocking came from the front room. There were grumbles coming from Yusuke and Kuwabara, leaving Kurama to answer the door politely. He opened the door to a tall demon with yellow hair and violet eyes.

"Is there a contestant here by the name Kazuma Kuwabara in this room?"

Kurama nodded and moved from the doorway to reveal a still very much asleep Kuwabara lying on the sofa. The demon looked at him disgustedly as Kuwabara snored and muttered in his sleep. Sighing, he handed Kurama an envelope and walked away, muttering about the indecency and rudeness of humans. Kurama chuckled and shut the door behind him. Yusuke was beating Kuwabara awake and Hiei sat annoyed looking on the windowsill.

"Kuwabara, you need to read the rules regarding the final exam. You must pass or you won't be able to compete with us."

He awoke at that and scrambled over to Kurama, grabbing for his letter. The letter was simple, he had to show off some of his talent and if it was received well by the judges he would allowed to compete. It seemed as though Kuwabara's future within the competition depended on whether or not the judges liked him. They hurriedly dressed and flew downstairs so they could get to the arena on time for the testing. There were quite a few people there; apparently Kuwabara was not the only one depending on generosity from the judges. The masked figure was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess our little masked friend didn't need to come today." Yusuke growled, obviously annoyed. He had wanted to see that demon's powers, so had the rest of the team.

Kuwabara didn't have to wait long, he was number ten on the line-up and so far out of the nine before him, five had passed, the other four had failed. He walked nervously up onto the center stage and waited for the judges to tell him to begin. They did so and Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword, doing different moves with it, making it both longer and shorter in an attempt to please the judges. He stopped after they abruptly held up their hands. They deliberated for what seemed like eternity before announcing….that he had passed, though barely. He jumped for joy as Yusuke yelled triumphantly, receiving many glares from demons in the arena. They then retreated back to their room, to inform the girls of Kuwabara's triumph.

"Oh Kazuma, I'm so proud of you!" said Yukina, upon hearing his victory with Kuwabara blushing madly at her praise.

They decided to spend the rest of the day exploring around the island to pass the time. They weren't competing in the individual competition, though they were going to watch, to try and find a fifth member. The day was uneventful after that and they never did see the masked figure.

***Moira's POV***

I slumped against the door for hours, in shock I suppose. I hoped that she wouldn't realize it was me. She couldn't realize it was me. I had left her alone for two days and she had gotten captured by that dirty human who wanted her to cry for him. I didn't go to save her; I had had a vision about her brother saving her. So, I had never gone after her, never even looked to see how she was. That hurt me the most, I had found out through the grape vine about her treatment. I was disgusted with myself for not going to save her, I had thought it for the best, it was her brother coming to save her and he was the one she was searching for. I did my best to recompose myself, but was unable to. I decided a long hot shower would help ease my pain. It barely helped and I threw myself on the couch, remembering everything about Yukina and mine's past. A drink was the next course of action, before I knew it there were two empty bottles of vodka by myside. I drifted to sleep that way, not caring about what the next day held, only that the pain of today was gone.

***Day Five, Individual Competition Start* *Still Moira's POV***

I awoke the next day, groggy and hung over. I tripped over the empty bottles on my way to the shower, not bothering to stop and pick them up. I turned on the cold water and stepped in. The water was icy and I was covered in goose bumps, but it woke me from my stupor. I walked into my room, more awake and alert than I had been last night. I dressed in my usual attire and made sure the mask was tightly in place. –She cannot know it is me, she just can't have figured it out. She doesn't know. I'll win this tournament and never see her again, ever.- I strode out of my room without bothering to lock my door. I walked past the Urameshi room and heard them inside eating breakfast.

The arena was a short walk away and the competition didn't begin for another hour, but it was best to get there early. I walked in and found myself to not be the only one with the idea. There were at least twenty demons in front of me. Sighing, I stood to wait in line and find out who and when I would fight. It didn't take long surprisingly; I was to fight third against a demon by the name of Yurani. I didn't know who he was, but I knew I would beat him. The stadium was filling up rapidly; I was used to fighting in crowds, so this would be no problem. It was then that I saw the Urameshi team and the girls sitting in the front row with the best view of the fighting platform. Yukina was sitting right there, sandwiched in-between Kuwabara and Botan, looking nervous and excited all at the same time. The first two fights were taking forever thankfully, so I thought I had time to gain some composure and control over myself. I meditated on the green around the platform among other fighters doing the same. I was knocked abruptly out of my mind when I heard my name bellowed over the intercom. I strolled over to the platform sullenly, wondering who exactly this Yurani was.

He stood there already in the ring. He was quite tall, with skin so pale one could see the veins running beneath it, his eyes were sunk into his head and shone with a cruel, yellow sheen. He had a shock of dark brown hair along with matching claws and fangs that appeared deadly sharp.

***Gang's POV***

"Hey look guys, it's our mystery man. Finally we'll get to see what this guy's all about." Yusuke couldn't help but look excited; he was always looking for a challenge. Kurama and Hiei looked just as interested, but Kuwabara couldn't care less, he was too busy trying to capture Yukina's attention. It had been stolen by the mystery figure on the platform. She stared at him unwaveringly.

***Back to Moira's POV***

I stood in the center as was dictated to shake hands with my opponent and decide the terms on the fight. He wanted a death match. I gave him what he wanted, he was far too overconfident. We stepped back and he took a fighting stance. The announcer and referee, a small female cat demon with blue ears and tail and scanty clothes, yelled FIGHT and it began among a roar from the crowd. He immediately came at me with his claws unsheathed. I dodged him easily, deciding that the crowd should get some entertainment before I cut him down. This went on for a couple of minutes. I had managed to ignore the front row that entire time, until he moved out of my line of sight, unblocking my view of the row. I saw her in front of, momentarily stunned at her face. She gazed at me, watching every move I made. I was so enraptured by her eyes' gaze that Yurani caught me off guard.

He swiped fast and I didn't manage to dodge it completely. His claws ripped my mask and hood off, and left three small scratches on my face. I didn't register the audible gasp from the crowd, as my white hair cascaded around my face, revealing me as the female I was. Yukina saw, the Urameshi team saw, everyone saw, and that demon had scratched my cheek. That was unacceptable. I touched my cheek and my hand revealed blood. That was even more unacceptable. I ran at him with such speed that he barely saw it. I broke his nose with a swift right kick to the face, and then followed up by sweeping his legs out from underneath him. As he fell I kicked him in the gut, sending him skyward at least a hundred or so feet. I met him again in the sky, with a double-handed hit to the back sending him back to earth. I was faster than his fall and was back on the platform before he was. He met another of my punches, this one killed him by completely shattering his skull. I stopped then as the announcer reported my win and I stepped off-stage. –Things just got bad, they better not get worse.- I vanished into the door that led out of the stadium, I was done fighting for the day. It was too late for me, she knew now, everyone knew. I shook my head and went to the cliff overhanging the ocean for some peace and quiet.

***Gang's POV***

They had just seen the masked fighter's face revealed and were more than shocked when they saw it was a girl. A girl Hiei recognized as the one from Yukina's dream. They watched as the girl beat the demon mercilessly and then disappear out of the arena.

"Moira. I can't believe it's really you." The gang and girls looked at Yukina stunned.

"You know who that girl is!?!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I do, however, own my characters and plot.**

"talking", -thinking-, _/telepathic/_

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long to get up though!

* * *

***From Last Time***

They had just seen the masked fighter's face revealed and were more than shocked when they saw it was a girl. A girl Hiei recognized as the one from Yukina's dream. They watched as the girl beat the demon mercilessly and then disappeared out of the arena.

"Moira. I can't believe it's really you." The gang and girls looked at Yukina stunned.

"You know who that girl is!?!?"

Yukina did not reply as they others clamored about asking questions. She just stared at the ring where her old friend had just stood. –Why is she hiding herself from me? Did I do something wrong?- She appeared to be in a daze until Keiko and Botan finally managed to shake her out of it. She looked at them surprised and didn't seem to realize where she was or who she was with. She gaped at them, unsure of what to say or how to explain how she knew the girl.

"Well, come on Yukina, spill it! How do ya know that chick?"

"Yusuke! Leave her alone! Can't you see she's in shock!?!" Keiko yelled while slapping him across the face. Laughter ensued and then ceased as Yukina opened her mouth to speak.

"We knew each other from when I first left Koorime. She found me and protected me for a while. We became good friends, like a sister I never had. She kept me safe and protected me from other demons." She trailed off and her eyes were lost in memories no one else could see.

"Yukina, its okay to tell us what happened. We won't get mad." She nodded reflexively and sighed before speaking again.

"One day she said she had to leave, that she had something she had to do. She didn't say what and I didn't ask. I just agreed and said I would be fine without her while she was gone. Then she hugged me good-bye and left. When she turned and left the meadow was the last time I ever saw her." She paused again, this time her eyes looked scared, "It was shortly after that that I was captured by Tarukane and forced to cry tear gems. I wished and hoped that she'd come for me, but she never did. I thought that something horrible had happened to her, she always knew when something bad was happening or going to happen to me. I thought she had died. After that, Mr. Hiei came and Yusuke and Kazuma-san to save me from him. I tried searching for her on my way back to Koorime, but I could not find her, so I lost hope and gave her up for dead."

"I can't believe she would just let you believe she was dead all these years. How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"Almost four years and now here she is."

"Well, we should go find her so you can talk to her." Keiko nodded determined with Botan and Shizuru agreeing.

"I agree. We shall all help you search for her." Kurama looked as curious as a cat to know more about this girl.

"I would be very grateful if you would assist me."

"Not a prob, Yukina, we'd be glad to help. These fights are all lame anyway," said a grinning Yusuke. Without another word about it the gang set off to search for Yukina's friend.

***Moira's POV***

The waves crashed beneath me and the salt air pressed against my face lovingly. I inhaled deeply; the ocean had always calmed me. I had perched myself on the edge of a cliff overhanging the sea. The spray sailing into my face as the wind carried it upwards. My ears twitched to a familiar voice. Sighing, I turned and looked off in the distance towards the stadium. Yukina, the Spirit Detectives and their girlfriends, I assumed, were just exiting the stadium. I turned back to look out over the blue expanse. Relaxing, I opened my mind and reached out towards Yukina's. –Moira, Moira, where are you?- I left her mind without waiting to hear anything else. –She's searching for me. Of course, I should have figured that's what she'd do. I'll just have to avoid her and her friends.-

I stood and turned back to face them. They were walking on the dirt path, looking for me in various places. –How that idiot human Kuwabara thinks I'm under a bench, I'll never know. What a stupid ningen.- I shrugged my shoulders in indifference and teleported back to my room. I peered through the window, pushing back the drab green drapes. They were still searching, but going off in the opposite direction of the hotel. I let the drapes fall back, as I placed my hand against the sill, leaning against it for support. I kneeled down and set my head against my hand. –God, why does this have to be so hard?- I stayed there, far too weak to move and unable to think of what I could possibly do to fix the situation.

***Yukina and the Gang's POV***

They had searched for hours and gone halfway across the island with Hiei and Kurama using their speed to search the rest. They hadn't found a thing, not even a trace of demon energy. At Yukina's request, and pleading crimson eyes, Hiei had even used his Jagan without any luck. Forlorn, they trudged back to the hotel with downcast eyes and for Yukina, an aching heart. All she wanted, even more than finding her brother, was to talk to Moira and she was nowhere to be found. The grumbling of Kuwabara's stomach awoke them from their own thoughts.

"Guess, I'm hungry from all that searchin' we did." He was a little red from embarrassment, but laughed when Yusuke's growled too.

"Why don't we all get something to eat at the restaurant? They have fantastic desert and I'm sure that will cheer us up." Kurama, the perpetuate optimist, claimed. Keiko, Botan and Shizuru nodded in agreement, smiling at the thought of chocolate. Heads swiveled towards Yukina as she sighed. Her face was embedded with sorrow; her eyes had lost their emotion. She seemed pitiful and hopelessly lost. She gave a slight nod to her agreement and took a hold of Kuwabara's arm. He held onto her hand tightly, she had seemed frail before, but it was nothing compared to this. It was like she could crumble at any moment from the slightest upset.

They engulfed into the middle of the group, shielding her from everything and everyone. They managed to get the same corner booth and centered Yukina in the middle of all of them with Keiko and Shizuru on either side sitting closely. Yusuke and Kuwabara attempted to fill the awkward silence to no avail, and a gloomy air settled in. They stared about at each other, but never looking one another in the eye. Dinner was served quickly and the silence was broken by clinking silverware and chewing. A yell erupted from Keiko as she berated Yusuke for his horrible manners and some laughter ensued, succeeding in lightening up the mood. Small chatter followed as the group began to talk again, keeping away from the topic of Moira and the tournament. Kuwabara was going to start teaching p.e. classes at a local middle school and Kurama was going back to college for yet another degree. Yusuke was still Spirit Detective and made his living from that, Hiei was doing whatever he usually did and stayed silent, constantly scanning the restaurant.

Yukina was gazing about without really looking at anyone. She ate slowly, barely touching her food. She looked out upon the crowd of the restaurant, trying to find a familiar face, but never seeing it. She looked at the bar, that's where she had been the first night and to Yukina's amazement there she was now. She looked furious and was yelling at the bartender for something. Yukina sat there frozen, the fork halfway to her mouth, her eyes trained on Moira. Moira leaned over the counter, grabbing a sign off the wall and destroyed it with one hand, letting its ashes fall out dramatically. Yukina dropped her fork with a clatter as it hit the plate and splattered food onto the tablecloth. She drew everyone's attention and they followed her gaze to the bar where Moira sat, now nursing a drink. Yusuke growled.

"We searched all day for her and now we find her drinking at the bar?! What the heck!!!" He attempted to get up, but was kept forcefully in his seat by Kurama, who silently shook his head and looked at Yukina. Yusuke glanced at her and his anger disappeared instantly. She looked horrible, the despair and pain on her face was evident, but it was those eyes that did him in. Her crimson eyes conveyed so much heartache and sadness that even he felt pain. She stared at Moira unwaveringly. The white-haired demon appeared to feel her gaze and slowly turned to find the owner. Her eyes widened suddenly as she spied Yukina, they were in a stand-off. Neither could look away and pain-filled crimson eyes stared into icy pale blue ones. The white-haired girl blinked and looked away, guilt etched on her face. She laid some coins on the counter and fled the restaurant with a single glance back at Yukina. A sigh escaped the little ice apparition and eyes turned back to her. Her eyes were brimming with tears and one by one sparkling tear gems fell onto the table. Keiko and Shizuru placed their arms around her and the group quickly left the restaurant gathering up the tear gems and shielding her from prying eyes. The ride up in the elevator was silent with soft sobs protruding every couple seconds. The doors slid open onto an empty hallway and the group parted ways, the girls taking an emotional Yukina into their room. The boys remained outside, Yusuke glaring at the far end of the hall. He started down the hall, his anger apparent. He banged on the door madly, yelling obscene things. It opened and he was caught off guard when he saw the demon girl's face. It was identical to Yukina's, the pain was vivid in her eyes. He stood there looking down, as she was shorter than him. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut short as the short demon spoke.

"I am sorry, you should know that, but I cannot take back what I have done to her as much as I would like to. Tell her that I will see her and explain everything, the day after tomorrow. I have no matches that day. Bring her to the beach and we shall speak."

He nodded, unsure of what to say, and stepped back from the door. She shut it silently and he slowly turned to face his friends, stunned at the event. The boys followed one another into their room before shutting their own door for the night.

***Moira's POV (Several Hours Earlier)***

I stayed there slumped against the windowsill for awhile, before regaining my composure. I sat down on the couch, sinking into the soft cushions. I rested my elbows on my knees and my eyes gazing out blankly. I would have to fix things. I cared about Yukina far too much to put her through anymore pain. If she wanted my around again, then I would be, at least then I would know she was protected. I sighed and hung my head. I had messed up everything with her. My first mistake had been leaving her alone those years ago, allowing her to be captured, and then not going to rescue her because of that stupid vision. Then now, all these years later, after not seeing her, after not protecting her or letting her know I was alive, here she is. I would have a lot to make up for, but I would do whatever it took. I was frustrated, how could I have been blind for so long?! The look in her eyes when she saw it was me had broken me all over again. I sat there, muttering to myself for a time, before mentally slapping myself and laughing quietly. This could be fixed, I would correct everything with myself and Yukina and I wouldn't feel this depressed and paranoid anymore. I wasn't being pursued by the old clan, nor any grudge matches with other demons, life was simple right now, I could handle being around Yukina again, there was no danger.

I decided to wash up, my skin felt dry after being attacked by the ocean's salt. The shower was soothing and helped ease any anxiety I still had. I stepped out of the bathroom and looked around for some clothes to wear. Since I didn't have to hide being a female anymore, my choices weren't as limited. I chose a black three-quarter sleeve top that came down to just above my belly button and a matching pair of dark grey pants that hung loosely at my feet. I slipped on some black soft-soled tennis shoes and grabbed some coins before leaving the room for a drink. It was hours after I had seen them searching and figured they would be sleeping exhausted in their beds. I strolled down to the restaurant and took my usual seat at the bar. I grabbed the bartender by the arm after being ignored for several minutes and demanded a drink. He scowled and pointed at a sign hanging next to the liquor. "Women not allowed to consume alcohol here."

"Arrogant jackass!" I yelled, "You just served me last night and I was a female then!"

"I di'nt know tha' then! I don' serve wo'en here! Now, go'on and git."

I retorted by leaning over the counter and grabbing the sign and crumpling it into dust with one hand.

"Now unless you want that to happen to your face, I suggest you start serving "wo'en". I'm giving til the count of ten and then I kill you." I glared at him, my eyes filled with amusement and mischief. He nodded his face pale and sweating at my feat. I chuckled and yanked my drink out of his hand when he returned. I sat there slowly sipping at it when I felt a gaze upon my back. Wondering how dared to stare, I turned and looked. My gaze caught hers and I froze. –How the hell did I not pick up on their energy?! Shit!- I remained frozen by her face, immobile to her gaze before I looked away. No, I couldn't tell her yet. I slammed some money on the counter and fled the restaurant. My room was my only solitude at the moment and soon that too would be invaded. I returned to my room and sat down on the couch waiting for one of the Urameshi team to bang on my door. I didn't have to wait long as the team leader, Urameshi, was soon pounding on my door. He stopped mid-curse when I opened the door and looked up at him He was quite a bit taller than I, most everyone was anyway. He stood agape at me; I guess my face betrayed my emotions for once. I spoke before he could and said my piece.

"I am sorry, you should know that, but I cannot take back what I have done to her as much as I would like to. Tell her that I will see her and explain everything, the day after tomorrow. I have no matches that day. Bring her to the beach and we shall speak."

I shut the door quickly after that and decided it would be best to stay as far away as possible til then. I hoped I wasn't making another mistake. My bed was calling me, the emotional toll was wearing on me and I collapsed without undressing into a dreamless sleep.

The next day passed by quickly without any occurrence. My matches were beyond easy and I finished them in less than a minute. I was too occupied with the next day's plan, seeing Yukina would be so wonderfully agonizing and painful that I almost considered leaving and forgetting the whole thing. Only to realize how much that would hurt Yukina.

It was now the day I was supposed to meet Yukina at the beach. I was wearing the same outfit that I had been when I had spoken with Urameshi. The sun was starting to get high in the sky and it was getting hot. I shuddered when I heard loud talking and laughing behind me. That whole group was coming, which was not what I wanted. I stood there, however, waiting for her to come to me. I knew she would, that was how it had always been. I heard her coming towards me and soon she was at my side. I glanced over at her from the corner of my eye. She was wearing a blue sundress over a darker blue bathing suit with red flowers. She was dressed for the beach. Her friends stood some ways off, peering at me curiously. I glared at them angrily and they looked away. I shook my head and slipped my arm around Yukina's shoulders. She gazed up at me innocently with those crimson eyes.

"We need to talk, Yukina."

She nodded and I led her down the beach, away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers. She looked back at them, as if to say that it would be alright and they began to set up towels on the beach and play in the surf. She let me lead her away, until her friends were but distant specks. I sat down on the sand and she gracefully sat down beside me. I told her I was sorry and explained my reasons and she understood. I was caught off guard when she hugged me and I awkwardly patted her back in reply. She then smiled and said that I must meet her friends and began tugging me back towards them. I sighed giving up reluctantly and let myself be pulled back down the beach.

Her friends were lying about or splashing in the cool water when we arrived. She grabbed my hand excitedly and pulled me closer towards them. They stopped what they were doing and watched us, specifically me. Then, the ugly human, Kuwabara, ran up and started jabbering at Yukina. I looked at him in disgust as he went on about nothing, making himself appear even more stupid. I put my arm around her waist and yanked her away from him suddenly, so that there was a look of shock on her face and confusion on his. I scowled at him and growled and he backed away. I led her over to the Reaper girl and sat down with her safely on the other side of me away from that annoying red-headed human who was now glaring at me. –This is going to be too easy. He's pathetic and hardly any fun to tease.- The others looked at me warily, except for Hiei and Kurama of course. Kurama looked curious and Hiei just glared, he would as I was now taking charge of protecting his sister. Breaking the silence, I decided to introduce myself formally.

"My name is Moira, assassin, thief and murderer extraordinaire." I laughed silently to myself and glanced over at Yukina who was covering her mouth with her hands to stifle her laughing. They looked shocked and the girls slightly frightened.

"She's only kidding, Keiko. There is nothing to be afraid of, she won't hurt you."

"You only think I'm kidding."

"I know you are. Please, let me introduce everyone. This is Keiko, Yusuke's lady, Shizuru, Kazuma's sister, Botan, Kurama, Mr. Hiei, Yusuke and Kazuma."

I nodded in reply, hoping to get out of there before they started asking questions, but it appeared that luck would fail me yet again. As I was instantly berated by three very loud and obnoxious women yelling about my treatment of Yukina. Then there was the matter of that human trying to be sneaky and come sit by Yukina. I glared at him and he sat down where he was instantly, then turned towards the females. I held up my hand to silence them.

"I have apologized to Yukina and she has accepted. I did what I had to do to protect her, but now there is no danger from me so it is safe for me to be around her."

"But you left her for four years!! She thought you were dead!"

"It had to be done."

"You're saying you had reasons for why she had to mourn you?!"

"Yes, I am." –You ignorant human.-

"Well you had better explain yourself!"

I sighed and looked at Yukina who only shrugged indifference.

"Fine." I glared menacingly and they took a step back, "I will, but not right now, later tonight after I've relaxed some." I then laid back on the warm sand and stretched out. They seemed stunned for a moment and then went back to being furious at how quickly I was ignoring them. I chose to ignore them and kept a watchful eye on Yukina who was trying to entice the girls into swimming. The human boys went after them, leaving me with two very watchful demons. I smirked and looked back up at the sky. –Tonight, should be….interesting.-


End file.
